Just a Game
by Mika Sakurai
Summary: Sakura’s brother Touya is the star player in his college. Sakura is following his footsteps. But she just isn’t as good as a midfielder as he is. So she enrolls in a very prestigious sports school. Only… it’s an all boys’ school. Based on Hungry Heart. SS
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa mina-san! Well... this is my first fanfic i hope you guys like it! I wanna thank sam-derevkoeverything! 

Summary: Sakura's brother Touya is the star player in his college. Sakura is following his footsteps. But she just isn't as good as a midfielder as he is. So she enrolls in a very prestigious sports school. Only… it's an all boys' school. There she meets another striker. Can they learn to work together to learn more about their abilities? Or maybe… even something else. Based on Hungry Heart.

Disclaimer: even though i wish real hard, i still won't own CCS and Hungry Heart. lol

* * *

Prologue 

"Touya! Touya!" a little girl with honey brown hair and bright green eyes squealed as she ran to catch up with her big brother.

A slightly older boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes turns around and stares down at the little girl.

"Sakura, you know you can't play soccer." He reminded her.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"You're heart just won't allow it. You don't want what happened to mom to happen to you do you?" he asked her, his eyes were downcast.

"Mom? I don't remember her." The little girl pouted even more.

"One day you'll understand Sakura. One day." The boy shook his head.

"Can I play with you this once? Please, please?" she begged.

"Oh, alright. I'll pass you the ball then you just kick it in the net. You got it? Yuki can be goal keeper for you. Right Yuki?"

A young lad, the same age as Touya suddenly appeared. He had grayish hair and nice dark eyes.

The young lad smiled.

"Yay! Yuki gets to block my shots! I'll do my best!" the little girl started jumping up and down.

And the little practice started.

Touya put up his hand to see if Sakura and Yuki were ready. They both nodded and he started dribbling the ball towards the goal. He did flips, turns and even went back a couple of times to make sure he did the move right. He then passed to Sakura who was able to get the pass.

"Alright Yuki! Get ready!" she shouted at the young lad.

She kicked it with all her might.

The young lad was surprised. It looked to be a really powerful kick.

Suddenly, Yuki disappeared. So did Touya. The little girl was suddenly in the place of a goal keeper. The ball was going straight at her. A man stood a fair distance from the goal… she couldn't make him out. She struggled to try to imagine where the ball would go. She jumped to her left. Suddenly, it swerved right! She made it in time to use her feet like a spring and jumped to the right this time.

Her timing was off! It was about to fly right to her face.

RING! RING!

"Sakura! Sakura! Yo Kaijuu! Get up!" a familiar deep voice started shaking her awake.

"Hoe!" she sat up alright… after her brother spilled freezing water all over her!

"Hahaha! The Kaijuu's weakness is water! Hahaha!"

The now sixteen year old girl got up.

She put on her soccer spikes.

"Sakura no Kaijuu!" she shouted and slammed it down to her, thankfully shoed, foot of her brother.

"Argh! You know what could have happened if I wasn't wearing my leather shoes!"

"You would have been kicked off the soccer team, lost your scholarship and lost the will to live." The young girl replied in a monotone as she stuck her tongue at him after.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm saying it too much again, aren't i?" he said shaking his head.

She nodded.

"I'm just really worried about this year Sakura. Collegiate Soccer is a lot harder than High School Soccer. And since I'm a freshman and all, it'll be hard for me to secure a starting position." He told his sister his worries.

"Don't worry Touya! You are the best midfielder in the region!" she smiled confidently.

"Wait. You're starting High School this year too, aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"What school are you going to? I know a few girls sports schools which are really good with their training. You can learn a lot from them. Like Minikawa's school for girls. They have an awesome midfielder who could teach you how to strike properly." He laughed.

Usually she would get mad by his comment but she just looked down.

"I… I got recruited." She whispered.

But her brother heard her.

"Really? That's great! What school? Minikawa's?"

She shook her head.

"Matoriga's." she whispered.

"Matoriga's! That's an all boys school! How did you get recruited!" he shouted.

She waited patiently for him to calm down a bit.

"Remember when you were practicing for the championship game with Yuki and the other guys but Limokawa got injured and you couldn't practice with out a striker? You asked me to play right?"

He nodded.

"Well, turns out, there was a scout watching. He saw me while I was wearing a baseball cap that put up my hair. He didn't notice I was a girl. He asked me what year I was and when I told him I was only elementary, he told he could get me into Matoriga. I got the acceptance letter yesterday." She told him holding up a thick envelope.

He read through the packets and the information pamphlets.

He whistled.

"This is a _very_ prestigious soccer school. I mean, really. Good thing their not in this region or our buts would get kicked."

"I know. They're ranked two in country. After Hirimaya College."

"Wait… that's _my_ college!"

"I know. Didn't you notice the similarity of the name?"

She thought she heard a very inaudible 'no' from her brother but dismissed it.

"What should I do?"

She waited for his answer in bated breath.

"Go."

* * *

So? How is it! Pls Review! arigato gozaimasu! 


	2. My First Day

Hiya everybody! i wanna thank **cherryblossomchick12, TeDDiEz, dbzgtfan2004, Chloena, a nadeshiko blossom, aznanimegrl30 and The CherryBlossom Artist** for the reviews. I wanna thank my bff **sam-derevko** for everything! lol

Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS... That will happen when pigs fly... lol!

well, here goes chapter 1:

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura breathed in, and out. In and out.

"Relax…" she told herself.

"You know, that would work better if you _hold_ your breath and count to ten." A voice said behind her.

Sakura was already on her way to Matoriga High. It took her so much to get there. Her father finally agreed to let her go after she and her brother had sat him down and explained what a privilege… and how lucky Sakura was to even get a acceptance letter. She got a half scholarship, which was really hard to get. The school only gave away 5 scholarships. Two quarter scholarships, Two half scholarships and One full one. She was really lucky to get in.

She couldn't believe she was on a train headed towards her dream school. She could see the facilities now… wow. A lot better than her old school that's for sure. Tomoeda Elementary didn't have a soccer field so she joined gymnastics and volleyball instead. Now she was ready to train with a _soccer_ coach and on a soccer field for the first time!

She turned around and saw a boy with nice short purplish hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. He looked not to be too built, but looked extremely elegant and nice. (Imagine Tomoyo with Eriol's hair but a little longer than that. Am I making sense? Oh well.)

"Hello. My name is Kinomoto Saku." She greeted.

"Daidouji Tom." The boy bowed. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"No problem. Are you a freshman?" Saku asked.

"Hai. But I got in through scholarship. So I didn't really take the entrance tests." Tom shrugged.

"Wow. What sport do you play? I got in through scholarship too! I play soccer." Saku said excitedly.

"I play tennis. By the way, if you want them to think you're a boy, you better stop acting like a girl." Tom said shrugging.

Sakura was surprised but more than that she was horrified. Someone found out! She was not even _there_ yet!

She stared at Tom with wide eyes.

They must have been in that position for five minutes when suddenly Tom started laughing. When I mean laughing I mean rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hahaha! You're face- Hahaha! Priceless! Hahaha!"

"How did you know?" Sakura said quietly.

"Oh. That. I'm a girl too." Tom smiled. "Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Sakura stared in awe. _Another _girl who got a scholarship? Wow. Girls rule.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura smiled.

"Well, at least now we know we're not alone." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah. But… only in private. In public I guess you have to call me Saku and I have to call you Tom." Sakura said sadly.

"Yeah well. Here comes to hoping that we're roommates." The two girls hugged.

After a while, the two girls were like they were best friends.

The train came to a halt and the two stood up.

They both carried their luggage off the train and lined up with the rest of the freshmen.

"Oh! Look Tom! A little kitten!" Saku smiled as she picked up a yellow kitten who was circling her leg. "I'm going to name you Kero!" she smiled.

"Saku. You're sounding like a girl again! Don't speak at all for now." Tom whispered.

Saku nodded and stroked the fur of the little kitten.

"Okay Freshmen! I'm Limigarogi Sensei." A voice called from the front. "I'm gonna show you your dorm now. Follow me and when I call your name step up and get in your room."

The big crowd started walking.

Saku's eyes darted everywhere. From the tree's to the flowers to the buildings even to the blades of grass. Suddenly, the group started going up the stairs.

One by one the boys were called and started settling in to their new rooms. Tom and Saku were not as lucky and were dead tired by the time their names were called on the seventh floor.

"Daidouji Tom!"

"Bye Saku." She said as she walked away.

"Kinomoto Saku!"

Saku picked up her stuff and headed to the voice.

She lay down on her bed not even bothering to greet her new roommate.

"So that's what type of friends we became, eh? The kind who don't talk?" a voice teased.

Saku lifted her head.

"Tom!"

"Hello roomie!"

The two girls smiled knowingly.

"Pillow Fight!"

A whole lot of running and millions of feathers later, the two girls finally went to sleep.

"Saku! Saku!" Tom shouted. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes Otou-san." She mumbled.

"Saku! You're gonna be late!"

Tom gave up and went in the bathroom. She came out with a bucket in hand.

"I'm sorry Saku but you need to get up."

She plunged the freezing water on Saku.

"Hoe!"

"Saku! Class starts in fifteen minutes!"

"Hoe!"

And suddenly a blur of honey brown boy cut hair came running around the room.

"Tom, you better go. I'll catch up!" she told her roommate.

Tom nodded. "Before I forget, wear that vest like what I wear. It's in my closet. It would hide your breasts."

Saku nodded and Tom left.

She rushed through the room.

She ran through the halls and into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" she bowed.

The teacher looked her up and down.

"What is your name?"

"Kinomoto Saku."

"Kinomoto? Do you happen to be related to Kinomoto Touya?" the teacher asked.

"Hai. He's my brother."

"Good. Now sit over there. Beside Daidouji."

She nodded and went to sit by Tom.

"Welcome to Matoriga High. I am Ginaho sensei." The teacher announced. "Now, to get to know everyone, please stand up when its your turn and introduce yourself to the class and say a little something about yourself.

"Reed Miro. I read mangga all the time."

"Hipadwa Kino. I like…"

Saku didn't really pay attention anymore.

She stared out the window. She watched as the clouds shifted slightly, letting the sunlight hit her face a little bit. She sighed. No matter how beautiful this school was she missed Tomoeda. She missed her brother, her father and all her friends.

"Kinomoto! It's you're turn!"

She got up abruptly when she heard her name.

"Kinomoto Saku. I play Soccer and I love to run." She recited. Every time a teacher asked her that this was her line… except of course it used to be Kinomoto Sakura instead of Saku.

The teacher nodded and she sat down.

The guy behind her stood up.

"Li Syaoran. Soccer player." Was all he said and sat down.

"That's it? No likes? How about soccer? Do you like it?" the sensei asked.

The boy glared at him.

"Okay. Now turn your English books to page 10…"

The rest of the morning went on and on.

When the lunch bell rang Saku ran out of there with Tom hot on her heels.

"Wait up!"

Saku stopped and waited for Tom to catch up.

"Do you want to eat at the cafe? Most of the guys are on their way there." Tom said.

"Nah. I spotted this great field on the way and I can't wait to play." Saku smiled.

"Okay. I'll meet you there after a grab a snack for the both of us."

"Thanks a lot." Saku said and rushed to the soccer pitch.

She went into her dorm on the way and changed her attire and got her ball.

She ran the rest of the way, ignoring the pain in her chest. It always appeared when she was running. She got used to it.

As soon as she was at the pitch she dribbled the ball back and fourth towards the goal. She counted her steps. 1-2-kick, 1-2-kick. She was in the penalty area when she took a shot. Suddenly, a hand blocked it.

"No use practicing if there isn't any goalie." A deep voice said.

She looked up and a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes was holding the ball in his hands. He was wearing glasses.

"Hi. I'm Kinomoto Saku." She bowed.

"Hiirigazawa Eriol." He bowed back. "Why don't you try that again?" he said kicking the ball and surprisingly, it reached the midfield.

She smiled and ran to the ball.

* * *

Thanks for reading... i might not be able to write for a while because of school groan Pls Review! arigatoo gozaimasu! 


	3. Try Outs

Heya all! I'm sorry that it took me some time to upload this because I had writer's block so I asked help from sam-derevko. Tnx girl! I added heresome characters from Hungry Heart...

Reviews:

tnx to your reviews here's some answeres from those who reviewed:

..a nadeshiko blossom- i love your name! you'll find out... i don't wanna spoil...

..Firefly-the-Wolf- i know! i love soccer too! don't worry...

..creativitykafune- of course i'll do that! sam-derevko and I want that to happen. lol you'll just have to find out how...

that's all... o and here's the summary just in case you guys don't remember what happened:

Summary: Sakura's brother Touya is the star player in his college. Sakura is following his footsteps. But she just isn't as good as a midfielder as he is. So she enrolls in a very prestigious sports school. Only… it's an all boys' school. There she meets another striker. Can they learn to work together to learn more about their abilities? Or maybe… even something else. Based on Hungry Heart.

Disclaimer: If love doesn't Cost a Thing, How Come i still haven't own CCS and Hungry Heart?

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura and Eriol had just started playing as she ran towards the middle of the field. Sakura started running from the middle up to the penalty box.

_Wow he's good at running. Is he going to be a new member of the soccer team like me? _Eriol thought about and suddenly his glasses fell "Oops… I better get that" Eriol mumbled to himself as he bent down to get his glasses.

"Ok Eriol, Here I come!"

Sakura said as she kicked the ball with all her might.

"What Saku?" Eriol said. He didn't hear what she said so when he looked up, he got hit by the soccer ball.

"ERIOL!"

"I see stars tonight mommy!" was all Eriol said before he went out cold.

"Eriol! Are you okay? Oh no I killed him! I'm really sorry!" Sakura was panicking and she ran towards him.

Then, a certain amber eyed boy ran toward them "What happened here?" was all he said.

"You see, me Eriol just started playing soccer. When I kicked the ball, he got hit in the head and then he fainted. I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. Just help me bring him to the School Clinic." was all he said as he carried Eriol at his back.

"Hai. Oh, by the way I'm Kinomoto Saku. What's Your Name?" Sakura said as she bowed down. His_ eyes look cold but they're beautiful_ she thought.

"Li Syaoran." was all he said walking ahead carrying the still unconscious Eriol.

"Meanie." Sakura mumbled to herself not realizing that Syaoran heard her.

"What did you just call me?" Syaoran said as he looked back at Sakura and glaring at her.

"Nothing!Ididn'tsayanything!YoumusthaveheardsomethingelsebutIassureyou,Ididn'tsayanything.Ohpleasedon'tkillme!I'mtooyoungtodie!" was Sakura said really, really fast hoping he wouldn't kill her or do something really evil to her.

"Whatever, just come with me to the clinic. It's this way." Was all Syaoran said as he walked past her going to the Clinic.

"Hey wait up! Don't leave me here!" Sakura said following after him. _I have to be careful on what I'm saying. He has the coldest eyes I've ever seen._ Sakura thought to herself. If looks could kill, she would be dead 20 times over by now.

_A guy with emerald eyes? That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. But still, they look so warm and gentle… too gentle for a guy. Shit!__I sound like Eriol already! This is what I get for hanging with Eriol after all these years. Speaking of Eriol, he is so heavy! He must lay off at the ribs. _Syaoran thought to himself.

* * *

The whole time, they've been walking in silence and into their own thoughts, when suddenly; a soft groan was heard from Eriol.

"Whoa… dude what happened? Where am I? Oh, hello my cute little descendant! And Saku!" Eriol said to Syaoran with his Cheshire smile.

"Eriol! I'm glad you're okay! I'm really sorry about hitting you on the head!" Sakura said bowing her head a lot of times.

"I'm alright! See, I'm fine! And look! I'm getting the royal treatment here from my cute little descendant!" Eriol said as he pinched Syaoran in the cheek.

"I told you not to call me that and stop pinching me! You act like my sisters now! God, is this the thanks I get for carrying you all the way here from the field because you got hit by that _kid's _soccer ball!" Syaoran exclaimed as he dropped Eriol to the ground.

"Hey! I was enjoying the ride there! Oh, and by the way Saku, your kick was awesome! That's like the first time, well except for you Syaoran my dear got through my goal! I couldn't believe it! So I was wondering, are you a freshman here? Cause I haven't seen you before." Eriol said as he got up and praised Sakura with her skills.

"Oh Yes I am. How about you guys, are you both freshmen?" Sakura said looking from Syaoran to Eriol.

"Yes we are. Just ignore Syaoran there." Eriol said then he went closer to Sakura and whispered something in his ear. "He's really a cold-hearted jerk." Was all Eriol said and this made Sakura giggle. "So Saku, who taught you how to play and kick like that!"

"My onii-chan, Touya taught me how. He's in college right now." Sakura said then she saw the look of Eriol and Syaoran. They've been staring at her like that for a long time, which really freaks her out. "You could guys stop staring now… was it something I said?"

"Touya? The mid-fielder Kinomoto Touya is your brother? I can't believe it! So, how was it like being the brother of one of the best high school soccer players in the country?" Eriol said as he leaned closer to Sakura making her feel really uncomfortable.

"Uhm… you see…" Sakura felt really nervous. Sure, she was used to being asked by a lot of people but never this close. Then suddenly, the bell rang.

"I got to go. It was nice meeting you, Eriol and Syaoran. I hope I'll see you around." Sakura said real fast as she ran to the other direction, not looking back at the two boys and ignoring the pain in her chest

"What was she so hyped about? It's just the 5 minute bell. Oh well, maybe I'll ask him when I have the chance. Right Syaoran?" Eriol said as he Syaoran started walking.

"Can't you tell? Eriol, you just scared the heck out of him. Well, come on Eriol." Syaoran said as he walked ahead. _Touya Kinomoto has a brother? That's weird I thought he has a sister. _Syaoran thought as he was walking down the hallway.

"Syaoran? Yo dude! What happened? You looked so spaced out?" Eriol said then he put his hand on his forehead, which really annoyed Syaoran. "Dear Lord Syaoran! You're burning up! We must go to the clinic as soon as possible! Also, maybe you should lose weight and put lotion, you're really getting hard to drag and your skin is rough and hairy you know." Eriol said, panicking and trying to drag Syaoran to the clinic.

"The reason why I'm really hard to drag is because you're not holding my hand, you're holding Limigarogi-sensei's hand and the reason why I'm burning up is because you're annoying me! I told you I have a personal space problem! Two feet? How come you cant stay away from me for only two feet?" Syaoran exclaimed and Eriol looked back that he was holding Limigarogi-sensei's hand. Eriol looked up and saw his face all red because he was pissed off.

"Mr. Hiirigazawa, I appreciate you worrying about Mr. Li here but will you please let go of my hand and get ready to go back to class!" Limigarogi-sensei said looking really red. This caused a lot of people looking at them, which made Eriol and Syaoran's face all burned up.

"Yes sensei, I'm letting go of your hand already and Syaoran and I will be on our way to class." Eriol said as he let go of the teacher's hand and made a run for it. Then Syaoran ran after him as fast as he can… until Syaoran realized he wasn't in the same class as Eriol and he was going in the wrong direction.

* * *

Sakura was still running and not looking back until she bumped into someone.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm really sorry." Was all Sakura said as she was bowing down. Then, she caught a glimpse of who she bumped into. It was a middle aged man wearing a straw hat, holding a fishing rod and a bottle of Sake.

"Iie, Daijoubu. I wasn't hurt at all." Was all he said. "Now, hurry up to your class and be careful next time."

"Hai I will."

Sakura started to run again without looking back at the middle aged man. _That's weird, why does he smell like Sake? _Was running through her mind as she ran. Then she saw a familiar face.

"TOM!"

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Hurry up we're going to be late! By the way, what's your next period?"

"I got PE next, which means its soccer. What about you Tom?" Sakura said as she looked to her Amethyst eyed friend.

"I got PE too but mine's tennis. Well, I guess I'll see you after PE then. Meet me at the drinking fountain near the locker room after class." Was all Tomoyo said as she parted ways with Sakura. Then suddenly the bell rang, meaning that lunch time was over.

Sakura went to the locker room and saw a lot of guys changing to their outfits. She was grossed at it so she ran towards the shower area just to change to her PE outfit but she was stopped by a really big guy.

"Where do you think you're going mister? We have to change right now!"

"Demo, I have to change in a dark secluded area because I have my skin is highly allergic to anything hot and bright and if I stay and dress out there, my skin will bleed. You don't want to see my skin bleed and all, do you?" Sakura said hoping that her little white lie would work.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that! It must have been real hard for you to change clothes all the time. I'm Kamata Kaname. I'm a defender and a senior."

"Kinomoto Saku, I'm a freshman here."

"Kinomoto… Kinomoto… Hm… Where have I heard that name? Oh! Are you by any chance, related to Kinomoto Touya?" Kamata asked.

"Hai I am. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to get changed." Sakura said as she excused herself as she went to the shower stall.

"Ok so I'll see you outside. You better hurry up! Hey everybody practice is going to start soon!" Kamata yelled.

Sakura went to the shower stall to change. _It's a good thing he believed my story. Now I won't have trouble changing my clothes. _Sakura thought as she changed. She changed into her gym clothes (Think the Tomoeda PE outfit). After she changed her clothes, she went out to the soccer field.

* * *

She saw a lot of freshmen outside talking to one another and the group of upperclassmen talking to some guy but she can't figure out how he looks like because he was blocked by the Kamata-sempai. _Oh my gosh, there a lot of people trying out here! I have to do my best just for me to get in. _Sakura thought as she was walking, then she saw to very familiar boys.

"Come on my cute little Descendant, we have to start warming up- oh, Saku! Over here!" Eriol exclaimed as he saw Saku. Syaoran was just standing there.

"Hi Eriol and Syaoran! I didn't know that you two are trying out too. So, what position are you guys playing for?"

"I'm going to get the position of a goalie, while Syaoran here is trying for striker. What about you? What position are you trying to get?"

"I'm also trying for soccer." Sakura said then the whistle was blown signaling everybody to gather around. "And there goes the whistle. Come on guys." Eriol said while walking ahead with a happy look on his face.

"Is Eriol ok? Because I have never seen him looking so happy before…" "That's just his 'I'm excited!' look. I have known Eriol for all of my life and I know how he is." Syaoran said. "Oh, I see… well, we better get going. Ne, Syaoran?" Sakura said as they walked their way towards where the class is meeting up.

* * *

"Good afternoon class. I am the coach of the soccer team, Murakami Kazuo." The coach said. When Sakura saw him she was shocked! He was the guy she bumped into a while ago. _Great! There goes my chance of getting into the soccer team! _Sakura thought to herself as she groaned.

_Him? He's our coach? He looks a guy who would normally drink Sake almost everyday! Well, no matter. I'll just show him that I'm the best in this batch, the team and in the country! _Syaoran thought with a smirk on his face.

_Gosh there are a lot of people here… I bet they're all good players. But no matter what – I will do my best so I can be in the soccer team. Ooh! A pretty butterfly! _Eriol thought as he saw a butterfly past him which made him lose his thoughts. _Stupid pretty butterfly! Now I don't remember what I was thinking!_

"Today, we will have try outs today but I will make it really special – instead of the former players testing you, you will all have a practice play against the Hirimaya College soccer team. This is a great honor and opportunity. If it wasn't for the persuasion of some of their team members they would be here. Now, after the game, the college players, the upperclassmen and I will pick who will be in the soccer team."

All the ones who are trying got shocked and started whispering to one another. "Hey… isn't that the school we're Kinomoto Touya goes to college?" "That's great! We're all playing against him!" "I don't think I can handle him… he's too powerful." "There's a rumor going on the campus that Kinomoto-san's brother studies here. Is it true?" Everyone's talking around except for Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran who were quiet and deep in their own thoughts.

"Everybody! Shut up already!" Kamata shouted and everybody was silent. "Thank you Kamata. Now Sako, please tell the players to come out here now." Murakami said as Sako stood up, went outside of the field and came back in with the players. There are a lot of players there and Sakura saw two familiar faces. "Hoe!" was all she said.

* * *

"Touya! I see Sakura-chan. I hope she'll do her best." Yukito whispered to Touya as he, Touya and the team were walking towards the field. "She will do good Yuki." Touya said. "Yo Saku! Good luck today!" Touya said as he waved to Sakura, which caused a lot of people to stare at her and started they're endless gossip. _I swear, we girls may be different from boys but inside, we're all the same._ She thought.

"So, the first set eleven who are going to play are…" Murakami said as he got his list and scan the names.

"Hiiragizawa – goalie; defenders – Motomiya, Sumisu and Torii; Tamura, Iwao and Toriumi you're midfielders; right wing - Takatsuka; left wing – Ogai; and finally, forwards are Li and Kinomoto."

* * *

Sakura gulped. Oh no… she had to face Touya!

She took her position with her teammates.

The whistle blew.

Iwao was dribbling the ball towards the mid-field with Takatsuka to the right and Ogai to the left. Syaoran and Sakura were running ahead of them, Sakura not paying attention to the pain again.

"Iwao!" She shouted.

Iwao got the message and passed the ball to her.

She was about to catch it but one of the Hirimaya guys intercepted. He kicked the ball to Touya. It took Touya no time to break through the defense. He was already in the penalty area along with the strikers.

Touya passed it to one of the strikers and he gave it a powerful kick towards the left pole. Eriol punched it away but Touya got the rebound ball and shot it to the far left. Eriol jumped. He couldn't reach it!

GOAL!

1-0.

Saku sighed. This was going to be a long game.

After a while, the game seemed to be hopeless. The only reason that some of the students were watching was because of Touya and the Hirimaya team.

6-0.

_Shit. I have to score. That's why I'm the striker. I score the goals to be able to win the game for my team. _Syaoran scolded himself.

"Syaoran!" Saku shouted passing the ball towards him from the far left.

He quickly caught the ball and ran towards the goal.

He was watched by two defenders. He just couldn't shake them off. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kinomoto Saku at the far right without a defender watching him. He was so close to the goal!

He kicked high and headed it to Saku.

"Saku!"

Saku was surprised but got ready, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yuki expecting her shot. So she kicked it… back to Syaoran.

Syaoran jumped up again and did a head shot.

GOAL!

6-1! Still pathetic… but they got a goal in!

And that is when she finally saw the Touya Kinomoto that Saku saw during games. Touya turned serious.

"Yuki! Communicate with the defenders! Defenders! Don't leave any man unguarded!" he commanded as he charged up the field.

* * *

The final whistle blew.

Saku lay down on the grass. That was so tiring! The game ended with a whooping 12-1. Seeing that Syaoran's goal was the only thing that scored, everyone already knew he was in.

Saku was not so sure. She knew she committed a lot of mistakes.

After the second game, it ended with a 6-0, since the college team didn't take it too seriously, the coach, upperclassmen and Touya's team disappeared from sight.

All the freshmen were lying on the grass except for Syaoran and Eriol.

"I can't believe I lost twelve goals! That's twelve more than I expected to lose!" Eriol complained.

"Wait… you actually thought you would save every single one of those goals?"

"Well, I Know for a fact that, that was the first time the new Hirimaya team played together. They haven't had practice yet either, so I figured maybe they wouldn't be too united yet."

"Oh."

"Okay! We have the results of the try-outs! When I say your name, I want you to stay behind!" Coach Murakami shouted.

"Ogai!"

"Iwao!"

Saku was really getting restless. Was she in?

Soon enough, Murakami was already at the bottom of the list.

"and… Li."

* * *

Saku's world came to a stop. She… didn't get in… She felt tears appear in her eyes but would not let them fall. She looked beside her and saw Eriol looking down to the grass. He wasn't called either.

He looked up at her and they both nodded as they walked away.

They just kept walking until they reached the drinking fountain and got some water to drink.

"I cannot believe I got in." Eriol told her.

"I know. I… might have to drop out of school!"

He looked at her. "Just because you didn't get in, doesn't mean you should drop out."

"No. You don't understand. I'm here on scholarship and since I didn't get in, they might drop it! I don't have enough money for this school!" Saku explained.

Eriol looked down.

"I can't believe you didn't get in though. I was watching. You were playing better than Ogai, Iwao or any of those guys."

Saku felt slightly glad but not getting in really dampened her spirit.

Suddenly, Kamata was walking towards them.

"Hey guys. Congratulations on getting in the team."

"WHAT?"

* * *

That's my second chapter... Review pls... Arigatoo Gozaimasu! lol 


	4. As the day continues

Hiya everyone! I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while because I got sick and I was stuck writing it so I had to ask help from sam-derevko. So what happened was, she was helping me co-write the story and we were able to finish it.hahahaa... She's here with me right now.

Disclaimer:I wasn't destined to own CCS. So don't sue me!

Anyways... on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3- As the Day continues…

"What are you talking about?" Eriol said as he went to Kamata. "Didn't you hear what Coach Murakami said? It was only Syaoran and the others who got in. Saku and I weren't able to get in."

"Well apparently, you guys didn't listen to what Murakami said. He told them that to stay behind. Only you two and that Li guy got in which is a very weird thing because there's a lot of you guys and only three of you got in this year." Kamata said.

Sakura and Eriol couldn't believe their eyes. They got in! It was eternal bliss for them.

"We did it Eriol! We got in with Syaoran!" Sakura said as he and Eriol were jumping up and down and giving each other high fives.

"Again, Congratulations and practice starts the day after tomorrow." Kamata said as he walked out from the two and went towards the locker room.

"If we got in, why did they talk to Syaoran?" Eriol said to Sakura as he sat down trying to think with Sakura following him.

"I don't know Eriol. Oh, I can't wait to tell Touya and Yukito. I wonder if they're still here. Eriol, come with me. I'm going to look for them." Sakura said as she grabbed Eriol and started looking for the two older men.

* * *

"The reason why I called all of you is that you two," Murakami said facing at Iwao and Ogai, "You're not in the team. Well, it was fun meeting you two. Have a nice day." Murakami said as he left the two of them looking so sad and went to Syaoran.

"And the reason why I called you is the Hirimaya College soccer team wants to recruit you on your third year in High School. But, if you don't maintain all of your grades and your position in this team, the team will not recruit you anymore. So, do good okay? Practice starts the day after tomorrow. Get ready for your next period," Murakami said as he left the dumbstruck Syaoran standing there staring where Murakami once stood.

He couldn't believe it. He got in! And best of all, he's recruited at the number one soccer team in the country! He can't wait to tell Eriol and see his face once he finds out that he's being recruited.

Syaoran snapped out from his _wonderland_ and soon realized that he was all alone. He immediately ran to the lockers and changed back to his uniform. Once he stepped out he saw four familiar people.

* * *

"Kaijuu! What's your monstrous appearance doing here on this beautiful day?" Touya said as he saw Sakura and Eriol approaching them. 

"Onii-chan! Anyways, this is my friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol, this is my brother Kinomoto, Touya and our friend, Tsukishiro, Yukito." Sakura said as Eriol extended his arm wanting to shake the two older men.

"It's nice meeting you," he said but Touya just ignored it and Yukito just shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you too."

"Kaijuu with a friend? Well, that's the surprise of the century."

"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura said as she stepped on Touya's foot with her soccer shoes.

"OWWWWW!" Touya screamed while holding his foot in pain.

"That's what you get Touya for hurting Saku," Yukito said. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"True, but you're hurting Saku which is not a good thing so that's what you get for calling her a monster."

Sakura and Eriol are just standing there not knowing what's going on.

"Do you think they're having a lover's quarrel, Saku?"

"I don't know Eriol. But we should wait until they're finished."

"Okay. Hey, is that Syaoran? Hey, MCLD! We're over here!" Eriol said as he called Syaoran to come over here.

"MCLD? What does that mean Eriol?" Sakura asked, wondering what it meant.

"It means my dear Saku, My Cute Little Descendant… I've been calling him that since the 2nd grade. Do you like it?" Eriol said to Sakura with looking near her batting his eyelashes non-stop (I think it's doing beautiful eyes).

"It's alright, Eriol. But isn't it weird calling him that? Can you just call him with something else aside from that?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, old habits never die." Eriol said with his Cheshire Smile.

* * *

Syaoran caught the sight of two older men arguing, Eriol and Saku as he approached them. He was so happy about the news he was going to tell them. When he approached them, Eriol ran up to him and hug him. 

"Syao! Where were you? What happened to you? What did Murakami say to you? Huh, MCLD?" Eriol said as he started to ask Syaoran all these questions which really ticked him off.

"I'm fine Eriol; I was with Murakami if you listened. Nothing happened to me and I have something that I want to share to you and Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said as he was ready to share his good news to everybody until he was interrupted by someone.

"Kaijuu! Who's this GAKI?"

"FYI, I'm not a Kaijuu and this Gaki – I mean person is Li, Syaoran. Syaoran, this is my brother Kinomoto Touya and our friend, Tsukishiro, Yukito" Sakura said as she watched the two glared at each other.

_Evil Gaki stay away from my brother – I mean sister! This kid is bad news. _Touya thought to himself.

_No matter what I do, he wants me to stay away from his brother. He's giving me bad looks even though I didn't do anything. _Syaoran thought.

"GAKI! You were about to say something?" Touya asked Syaoran while glaring at him.

"Yes Kinomoto-san, I was. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Murakami said that I'll be recruited by your school once I graduated high school." This really made Touya upset because of this.

"You mean to say, you have to work hard until you can join us? Well, all I can say is 'I HOPE YOU FAIL!' MOOWAHAHAHAHA" Touya exclaimed while doing a very weird pose with a 'victory' sign.

Eriol was lost once again in his little world, thinking, _'Isn't that how a cow laughs?'_

"Please ignore Touya, it's just that he ate so many sweets when we were at the bus," Yukito said looking at them apologetically.

"It's alright, MCLD is also like this but instead of sweets, it happens whenever he sees kittens, cute butterflies and puppies." Eriol said while Saku, Touya and Yukito stared at him then at Syaoran waiting for an answer.

"No. That's you." He answered shaking his head.

Eriol thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" Eriol laughed as everyone just stared. "I'm sorry MCLD!"

"Stop calling me that! It's annoying as is it with your presence around me and I -" Syaoran said as he closed his mouth, realizing what he just said to Eriol.

"What? How could you Syaoran! I thought we had something together? I just – I have to go." Eriol said as he ran as fast as he can.

"Eriol wait! I didn't mean it that way!" Syaoran ran after Eriol but something happened while he was chasing him.

"Oh crud! My shoe laces are untied! I have to go and tie it back." Eriol said as he bent down and about to tie his shoe but something happened.

WHAM!

Syaoran hit Eriol and he landed on top of him.

"Syaoran, Eriol! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she, Touya and Yukito ran to the injured pair.

"Ya, I'm alright but Eriol isn't" He said as he got up and the four looked at the injured Eriol. He has a bruise on his left arm as the size of Texas, and he has wounds and scratches all over his legs. His glasses were underneath him all cracked up, and his face is full of mud and grass.

"THE PAIN! IT HURTS! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Eriol exclaimed out loud due to the pain and suddenly went out cold.

"Onii-chan and Yukito-san! You guys carry Eriol and I'll help you get to the School Clinic while Syaoran explains to Murakami, Sako or Kamata what happened to Eriol." Sakura ordered.

Touya shook his head. "No way. Let the Gaki do it. It's _his_ boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Syaoran shouted glaring at Touya.

"Yeah, whatever, Fag." Touya told Syaoran looking right at him, then added insult to injury by adding, "Good thing I would've graduated if ever you get into Hirimaya College. Wouldn't want to take a shower with you in the locker room. You might attack me coz of my hot body."

"What did you say!"

* * *

"Yo kaijuu! How heavy is this kid anyways? It's like he only eats ribs on his whole life?" Touya complained as he, Yukito we're carrying the blue-haired boy to the clinic. Touya had finally given in after Yukito calmed him down.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan! It's just would you rather carry him or Li-san?"

"I'll stick with him rather than the Gaki." Touya immediately answered not wanting to deal with the certain amber-eyed boy.

"Just as I thought- oh we're here already!" Sakura exclaimed as she showed Touya and Yukito the clinic.

The clinic is not as ordinary as you think it is. This clinic was running by the two prettiest women in the campus – Mizuki, Kaho and Domoto, Kaori. Yes you heard me, the single Ms. Mizuki and the already taken Ms. Domoto. While Ms. Mizuki was checking on her last patient and Kaori was out to get some things, she heard a loud knock on the door. She stood up and made her way to the door.

"Hi I'm Mizuki, Kaho the nurse here. Can I help the three of you?" She asked them. Touya was dumb stricken with her appearance and he was about to drool when Sakura closed his mouth.

"Hi. My friend had a little accident and we brought him all the way here from the field because he's badly hurt and we thought you could ask your help." Yukito said while Sakura was telling Touya to be quiet because he was complaining that Eriol was heavy.

"Oh okay. Please come in and bring him to the bed over there while I get the medicine." Mizuki said as she led the three to the ward.

The ward is full of how can I say it – _girly stuff_. It doesn't look like a ward at all! Every wall in the hallway, it has pictures of couples and friends all over. Then the walls are painted in baby pink. Isn't it weird that the clinic looks like a girl's room?

"This place is so _decorative_. Where did you get all your decorations?" Touya asked out of the blue.

"Oh thank you. Well it's not me who decorated. It was my co-nurse, Ms. Domoto who did it. I swear, every guy has been saying that every time they pass by the clinic. Why can't anybody say that it's too _girly?_" she complained.

"Okay… are we there yet? Sakura asked.

"Yes we are. Just put him on one of the beds and I need one of you to come and help me get the kit." Ms. Mizuki said

"I'll help you Ms. Mizuki! Just show me where you have to go." Touya said as Ms. Mizuki gestured him to follow her leaving Sakura, Yukito and the unconscious Eriol.

* * *

"I think that your brother likes the nurse here ne Sakura-chan?" Yukito said as he laid Eriol down on top of the bed. 

"Hoe? Here he goes again. He's always like that whenever there's a pretty girl around." Sakura said as she looked around.

They've been alone in the ward for quite some time then suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said as she went her way to the door. When she opened the door, she saw a woman with long brown hair supporting an unconscious student with lavender hair. Sakura immediately recognized the student.

"TOM! Are you okay?"

"Ms. She's fine… your friend here was injured from playing tennis. Help me bring her to the bed beside your other friend." The nurse said.

"Hai. By the way, anata wa donata desu ka." She asked

_She called me 'ms.' that means that she knows that I'm a girl. She called Tomoyo 'her' meaning she knows that Tomoyo is also a girl. I wonder how? _Sakura thought to herself.

"I'm Domoto, Kaori. I'm the other nurse here in this campus." The brunette nurse said.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura desu. Ano… how did you know that Tomoyo and I were girls?" Sakura asked wondering how she knew.

"You're not the only one who dressed up as guys to do what you want for your dreams you know. When I was your age, I wanted to be a nutritionist but I can't because the school who teaches that only accepts boys. So I have to dress up as a guy to make my dreams come true. And I found love on the way but it was so funny how I told him. _Sigh_ just thinking about it reminds me of the good old days." Ms. Kaori said as she rested her head on her hand. "I was so lucky he didn't get into this school even though he wanted to be a soccer player." She sighed reminiscing.

"Kare no namae wa nan desu ka." Sakura asked.

"Kanou Seisuke." Ms. Kaori sighed.

"WHAT? KANOU SEISUKE? THE MID-FIELDER OF AC MILAN? THE J-LEAGUE SOCCER PLAYER? THE ONE WHO WILL LEAD JAPAN TO ITS FIRST CHAMPIONSHIP? THE TOP DOG? THE GREAT KANOU?" Sakura almost, I mean completely, shouted.

Ms. Kaori nodded.

* * *

Somewhere else in the clinic… 

"Unh… where am I?" Eriol said squinting since he didn't have his glasses on. He took one glance at Tomoyo. "Am I in heaven, Angel?" he asked looking around. "I didn't heaven was pink? I always thought it was white with blue skies! Pink's my favorite color!" he giggled. "I must be so lucky." He sighed.

Yukito stared and raised his hand to catch Ms. Kaori's attention.

"Ms. Kaori? Eriol just woke up… but I think he suffered permanent brain damage." He said staring at Eriol. Eriol looked at him.

"Oh! Yukito! Did you die too?" he smiled. "Yay! We'll be together forever!"

Yukito panicked not knowing what to do… so he screamed. "MS KAORI! TOUYA! MS MIZUKI! HELP! ERIOL'S EMOTIONALLY DAMAGING MY SUBCONSCIOUS!"

The three… and Sakura… ran to him immediately.

"Oh! You're all here! Yukito! We won't be lonely anymore!" Eriol hugged Yukito's waist.

Yukito looked down horrified then looked up and mouthed 'Help me!'

"I think Eriol-san needs these, don't you think? It was in his back pack." Tom said handing over his spare glasses to Ms. Mizuki.

She nodded and put them on Eriol.

"Ooh! It's all so clear now! Wait… I'm not in heaven…"

Syaoran suddenly entered the room with Limigarogi-sensei. Eriol took one look at them and screamed.

"I'M IN HELL!"

* * *

A/n:

Maixx: I wanna thank sam-derevko for co-writing the chapter. We're so high right now. and now she's staring at me evilly…

Sam-derevko: No I'm not!

Maixx: and now she's mad at me. Well, I'm mad at her for killing my pet clam!

Sam-derevko: I didn't kill it! I bought it dead! But there was a pearl inside! It was for good luck! Why are you mad at me?

Maixx: you mean you didn't know if it was alive or dead! And my wish hasn't come true!

Sam-derevko: well, I assumed it was dead since it _was_ canned already! And besides, I didn't know about the wish either!

Maixx: you mean you bought it dead! You could have at least bought it alive! And I can keep it and train it.

Sam-derevko: Train it to do what? Back flips! Besides, it's not like I could have found anyone else selling clams with pearls in them, at a bazaar!

Li Syaoran: what are you guys talking about?

Kinomoto Sakura: yah! Why don't you use your creative juices to write the next chapter?

Hiiragizawa Eriol: Am I still in hell? But I'm a good boy… I'm a good boy! _(while sucking his thumb.)_

Daidouji Tomoyo: Poor Eriol…

Kinomoto Touya: Since there are two of you now, can't anyone of you write the Gaki off the story?

Both authors: HELL NO!

Li Syaoran: You like me! You really, really like me!

Maixx: actually, I want you around because of Eriol

Sam-derevko: Eriol? Why is your reason Eriol?

Maixx: no reason at all.

Kinomoto Sakura: That doesn't make sense.

Hiiragizawa Eriol: Of course it does! If _I'm_ in hell, Syaoran will definitely be here! Why me?

Li Syaoran: Hey!

Both authors: this is a waste of time and the reader's… well… time. But I think we should stop and follow Sakura's suggestion. Let's put our creative Juices into action!

CCS Gang: Okay…

Kinomoto Touya: … that means you're writing the Gaki off the story, right?

Everyone: _falls down._

Maixx: must we repeat ourselves?

Sam-derevko: He's disrupting my creative juices!

The whole CCS gang, except Touya: GET HIM!


	5. News people

Hi Everyone!

I'm sorry if I wasn't able to upload the latest chapter of the story. It's because I'm taking after school classes and they gave me so much projects to do. I'm even here in the Computer room supposedly to do research about the education systems in Ireland, Mexico, Africa, and USA. And I have to a lot of researchs about math stuffs.

Not only that, I'm in Honors English so my teacher gave the class a research report about teenage drug abuse and runaways. One page due on Friday.  
To top it all that, that's only the rough draft. The real report is 5 pages long.

And lastly, The Califonia High School Exit Exam is next week and I've been working my butt off studying for it since January. If I don't pass, I won't graduate!

So, that's basically my life as of 3.14.06 at 12:14 pm. I know.. such a boring life here.. lol.

Hope you understand my situation so far. I will update as  
soon as I'm all clear... my latest is at the end of Spring Break.

Ciao!  
- Maixx


End file.
